1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates in general to an image forming device and a controlling method thereof, and more specifically, to an image forming device having a customer replaceable unit memory (CRUM) associated with a recording material storage medium and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming devices form (i.e., print) images that correspond to an original input image data on recording media, such as printing papers. Typical examples of the image forming devices include printers, copiers, fax machines, etc.
In general, an image forming device uses a plurality of color conversion tables to execute printing operations. Examples of the color conversion tables include an RGB-CMYK color-matching table (‘color-matching table’), a halftone color table, a color lookup table (CLUT), or the like. The color-matching table is used to convert all image data from RGB to CMYK. The halftone color table is used for a halftoning process. The color lookup table is used for color correction.
Traditionally, the image forming device was equipped with only one color conversion table for the printing operation. For instance, in a conventional black and white image forming device, the one color conversion table is used for the printing operation and a resulting print quality does not substantially deteriorate.
However, when using the one color conversion table in a conventional color image forming device to execute the printing operation, the resulting print quality is substantially deteriorated, regardless of a status of the color image forming device.
Particularly, when using a color conversion table without considering specification information of the image forming device and usage information of the customer replaceable unit (e.g., a residual quantity of the recording material), it is often difficult to produce an optimum print quality desired by a user.